


taste me, drink my soul

by quinnking (orphan_account)



Category: UnREAL (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hatesex, kind of, slight mommy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:23:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/quinnking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's eyes are as dark as a storm, the green hue almost completely missing. Rachel wonders if she's truly angry, or slightly aroused. Maybe even proud of her. Rachel starts to think it's all three at once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	taste me, drink my soul

**Author's Note:**

> so i may have come up with this because quinn will find out about rachel's betrayal in the next episode, i think... so, here we go. for my angel liz. and this is pure smut. 10000% smut. 
> 
> listen to make me wanna die by the pretty reckless. :')

_everything you love will burn up in the light_

* * *

Ever since Rachel went to Gary and told him about Quinn and Chet, she's been afraid of Quinn finding out.

But right now, with Rachel pinned against Quinn's body and the wall, she's pretty sure she's found out. If Rachel actually did want to move, she doesn't think she could, because Quinn's arms are trapping her in the middle of two hard places.

Quinn's eyes are as dark as a storm, the green hue almost completely missing. Rachel wonders if she's truly angry, or slightly aroused. Maybe even proud of her. Rachel starts to think it's all three at once.

Her voice is low and Rachel can feel her hot breath on her ear, dipping her tongue inside for just a second. "So, this is how you want to play it," Quinn rasps, popping the button to Rachel's jeans, and her fingers slip beneath the waistband of Rachel's pants. "The rebel teenager trying to break away from her villainous mommy?"

Should that have turned Rachel on as much as it just did? Probably not, but Rachel feels her whole body vibrate at Quinn's words. And maybe, just maybe, she's right. Rachel wants to break away from Quinn, but at what cost.  _This?_  

This is totally worth going behind Quinn's back, betraying her trust. She feels more alive with Quinn's mouth marking her neck right now than she has for a long while.

The tips of Quinn's fingers seek out Rachel's mound, feeling around and pressing down on her clit hard and unforgiving. Rachel can't help but let out a long, drawn out moan. 

Quinn's laugh makes Rachel's blood boil, but God save her, she won't push Quinn off. 

"Do you seek punishment, Rachel?" Quinn snarks in her ear, her fingers dipping lower until two are inside of her. "Do you get off on defying the authority figures in our life, that can make or break you?" 

Rachel's head bangs against the wall as she leans back and presses her hips into Quinn's still hand. Quinn then crooks her fingers and presses against the spongy spot on Rachel's front wall and Rachel curses. 

Quinn stops all movement, even the teeth on her neck.

"Please," Rachel manages.

Rachel feels Quinn smile against her skin. Bitch.

She squeaks when Quinn pulls out of her and flips her, Rachel's front pressed against the wall and the older woman arranges her body in a way that's accessible and easiest for her. Quinn pulls Rachel's jeans all the way to her ankles and rips her panties in two before plunging two fingers back into her.

This new angle feels deliriously good and Rachel can't do anything but moan for Quinn. Say Quinn's name, like a prayer. 

Quinn's free hand grasps a good chunk of Rachel's hair before pulling the long strands, forcing Rachel's head back. She lets out a small gasp and she just  _knows_ Quinn felt her walls flutter around her fingers. 

"You like this, Rachel. You're soaking wet," she whispers in her ear and Rachel grunts because  _God, her voice._ "Do your mommy issues really run that deep that -"

Rachel turns her head far enough to kiss Quinn on the mouth, to get her to shut up because it's absurd or because her words true? Rachel doesn't know, but she kisses Quinn with a passion she hasn't felt in months, and Quinn kisses her right back. Just as hard, her teeth biting Rachel's lips. 

Quinn breaks away and adds a third finger, her grip tightening in her hair. She cries out and her hips buck backward into Quinn.

"Come for me, Rachel," Quinn purrs in her ear.

And she does, she comes around Quinn's ever-moving hand harder than she has in months. Years. If Quinn wasn't holding her up, she's sure she'd have been on the floor since her legs feel like jelly. 

Quinn steps back after a couple of moments and Rachel can't help but fall onto her knees. She feels fingers clamping down on her cheeks and she's forced to look up at Quinn. "We'll see who comes out on top at the end of all this, Rachel," she growls, bending so that their noses are basically touching. "You've made a huge mistake." 

And then she backs up and Rachel's left cold and panty-less and sticky.

"Get the fuck out of my office. We're done here." 


End file.
